Moments In Time
by Calamity Heart
Summary: Glimpse a few snippets into the personal lives of some of our favorite color-coded heroes. Twenty-five 50-word drabbles, themes and rating ranging between K to M.


**(A/N: Just a series of 50-word drabbles about various pairings of our favorite Elsword characters. :3 Ratings range from K to M, but the overall rating of the fic as a whole is M, for full coverage.**

**Some of the pairings are quite obvious. Others are a bit more subtle. Some you'll need to be really good to get. A couple aren't pairings at all. :P If you want, leave your thoughts and interpretations in a review, and let me know if you want more. Try and figure out all 23 pairings. **

**Enjoy!)**

_1 – Mixed Messages_

His response to the slap is typical and expected. With a sharp glare and a wolf's growl, he bursts.

"Why do you always hit me?!"

Her soft, cold hand on his face soothes and surprises him.

"So I can rub it better," she responds, smiling softly at his reactive blush.

_2 – Innocence Lost_

And at that moment, right before he faints, the maturing prince realizes that the slender elf he happened upon, dripping wet from head to toe, stunned and red-faced, knee-deep in the pond with her busy fingers now frozen in time, was no longer his big sister. She realized it first.

_3 – Hangover_

A pounding headache was there to greet her upon awakening.

"What the fuck…" she murmurs, facepalming as she sits up.

She's naked and lady-sore; usually, she's never without her pajamas.

"What the fuck..?" As it dawns on her, she turns.

He's sprawled beside her, coddling a mug.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

_4 – I Loved You_

In bitter irony, they move at once, like machines. His tainted fist swings, her eyes and arm rise from the dirt to take aim. And as he smashes her head open like ripe fruit, her death point pierces his heart. His soul will be forever haunted by her last words.

_5 – Regret_

He had hit her before and felt fine about it. But that was back when they were kids, when hitting was how they secretly showed affection.

Now, when he sees the tears in her eyes and hears that chilling silence around them, all he feels is regret. Stinging, pitiful regret.

_6 – You Looked Familiar_

He was mortified, and she was shattered. The space around them could get no hotter, nor her moans any louder into the side of his neck. But when the moment came, that point of connection when two bodies should be as emotionally close as possible, he screamed the wrong name.

_7 – Toy_

The silence scared her more than anything else. More than the darkness. More than the pain. More than the fact that she felt. She was most secure when she could see something coming, and he was good.

The door opens. She screams at what's in his hand.

"Time to play…"

_8 – Do I Have To?_

"You fucking bastard…"

"It looks good, Aisha. Ehehehe…"

"No one will ever let me live this down! Please don't make me wear this!"

"Ehehe… You signed my contract."

"But…"

"Keep it on, or no more powers… Ehe."

"No! No! …Alright, fine… Can I at least wear panties underneath?"

"No. Ehehehehe."

_9 – The Bet_

In no time at all, he's flat on his back, his better arm pinned at the shoulder beneath her plated heel and his throat closed off by the proximity of her massive blade. Her red eyes gleam with amusement.

"You lost," she declares smugly. "Take 'em off. Lemme see it..."

_10 – Zealous Hands_

White stave and red blade alike were ditched before long, and the sparring match turned into a scuffle in the dirt to decide the victor. How it happened, no one knew for sure, but a violent tangle and tumble somehow led to him ripping her panties right off her body.

_11 – Helping Hand_

She was frustrated by the tome looming just out of reach on the bookshelf. Just as she was about to give up and go ask for help, strong hands wrap around her tiny waist and lift her. Just his firm, unflinchingly powerful grip is enough to make her see stars.

_12 – Guess That Liquid!_

It got Elsword into Aisha's bed.

It helps Raven feel better.

Sometimes, it increases Ara's strength.

Rena gets too angry too easily with it.

It makes Eve twitchy and wonky.

Sometimes I see Add offering some to Eve.

And now it's convinced the Red-Haired Knight to suck off a prince.

_13 – Double Betrayal_

He watched her leave again, a cold look on her face, no words to him. In three seconds, she was there and gone. Confused, he storms to where she had come from.

"Raven! What the fuck did you do to my sis-"

Aisha's between his legs. Now he gets it.

_14 - Binary Code_

He stood before the blank-faced android and confusedly recited the strange series of ones and zeroes to her that Aisha gave him to read.

"01000110 01110101 01100011 01101011 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101110."

Her face was as still as the air around them.

"Okay," she says, pulling him toward his bedroom.

_15 - Good Morning, Good EVEning_

The day was normal for all of ten seconds, the amount of time it took for his brain to start working and his eyes to adjust, only to discover her looming above him. Fear and suspicion coexist when she utters in a chillingly casual, emotionless tone:

"Hey. Wanna do it?"

_16 - Poor Atonement_

He stood at her door and listened to her sob and cry for three minutes as he built up the nerve. Finally, he gathers up his pride and barges in without preamble.

"Elesis, I'm sorry."

She glares at him through teary eyes. "Is that really all you came up with?"

_17 - Uncanny_

Turns out she wasn't _perfectly_ similar to a human, as the gawking girls realize. After a brief discussion/whine/flaunt over breast size, her presence at the hot spring brought the whole conversation to a screeching halt when she took off her towel.

"E-Eve... Where are your nipples?"

"My what?"

_18 - Maturity?_

That little spot in his hair wasn't the only dark streak that tainted El gave to him. As she's shoved against the wall, her clothes ripped from her and the drop of blood licked from her neck, they both reflect on how they hated each other and fought as kids.

_19 - Critical Weakness_

He felt like an idiotic genius. Why hadn't he thought of it before?! The avatar of Eun whimpers at his feet and glares pathetically at his cocky grin.

"A-Ah... You... j-jerk..! Let it g-go, right now!"

He squeezes the tail in his grasp firmly and makes the Little Devil squeal.

_20 - Awkward_

Apparently, a summoning spell can teleport two for the price of one if they are close enough together. It's the only explanation Aisha can come up with for why when she called Rena to Elder Village Market to borrow money for something, she was naked and stuffed full of Elsword.

_21 - Code Horny_

"Chung. As of late, my thoughts for you in particular have been growing uncharacteristically more lewd and taboo, likely due to a processing glitch. Diagnostics suggests you and I engage in sexual intimacy in order to satisfy the conditions of and recycle this glitch into its proper programmed functionality."

"...What?"

_22 - A Tenth of an Hour in Hell_

Seven minutes later, the closet door is unlocked. The 'Iron Paladin' bursts free, running and screaming like a woman. Aisha emerges next and giggles at Raven's stunned expression.

"You can do some fun things with spells in the dark," she utters sagely as she pulls her skirt up.

_23 - They Are My Strength_

While everyone else is comfortable in their beds, they share a night beneath the Elder stars.

"Hey, sis?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not gonna leave again, are you?"

There's a moment of thought.

"I don't know. But you're strong now; if I go, I'll take you with me."

"Can my friends come?"

_24 - Dichotomy_

The difference between Ara's two halves was never so apparent to Raven than that final moment before bare nudity, when the shy and madly-blushing raven-haired Yama Raja melted into the sultry, foxy-faced snowy-haired avatar. Her timidly-closed thighs spread wide, and the lithe arms curtaining her breasts now proudly brandish them.

_25 - Heat_

She's gonna lose it soon. Of the drawbacks of being a host, this one she abhorred the most. No matter how madly her fingers thrust, self-pleasure wasn't working!

When the door opened, her pounce was instinctive. All she saw and heard before losing control was blonde hair and a scream.

**(A/N: There you have it! Leave a fave and a review if you enjoyed it!)**


End file.
